Transportation optimization often meets the problem of tradeoff between several conflicting factors. Although there are a number of systems that can provide services for transportation arrangement, they do not facilitate flexible consideration of requirements from multiple objectives. Additionally, it is difficult for users to set their preferences for the optimization of a transportation problem.
Another challenge is evaluation of each objective since the comparison within an objective or between objectives is necessary with respect to each solution. For example, every vendor would like to reduce transportation cost of each order, however, customer's preference such as cargo safety and delivery promptness among other factors should also be taken into consideration. With consideration of such requirements, a short path for cargo transportation could save time cost or gasoline consumption. However, probability of cargo loss (e.g., fragile merchandises such as fruit, glass product) caused by bumpiness may increase. Another example is with respect to load capacity. In such case, fully loaded cargo can reduce unit transportation cost but this may also increase risk of loss due to extruding and collision.
The present disclosure relates to a multi-objective optimization system which may be customized according to user preferences, and particularly a multi-objective optimization system for transportation arrangement.